Christmas Compromises, a gift for tlcinbflo
by Barddoc1992
Summary: For their first Christmas together as a married couple, Kaidan and Shepard each want to sacrifice something special to give the other a wonderful gift. (Loosely inspired by O. Henry's short story "The Gift of the Magi.")


The young adjutant knocked and peeked around the door frame. "Um, Admiral. I know you didn't want to be disturbed…"

"Then don't disturb me, Ensign," Hackett barked from a too-small desk covered with too many folders. "I have 15 more reports on fleet repairs that require feedback today. Not to mention a progress meeting on rebuilding Arcturus Station. Interruptions mean I won't be done before the new year, let alone by Christmas."

"Yes, sir. I know, sir. But someone just arrived, asking to speak with you—"

"No, not today. Absolutely not."

"But, sir…it's Commander Shepard."

"Oh. Well, show her in. Should have said it was her first thing. And stop shaking like a leaf. Despite what you might have heard, I don't bite."

Relieved, the ensign backed away while gesturing to someone out of sight. "I'll work on that, sir."

Curious, Hackett kept his eyes on the doorway. The last time he spoke to Shepard in person was at the wedding, back in August. She'd been only partially recovered at the time, in need of several more months of physical therapy. But she and Alenko hadn't wanted to wait, eager to get on with their lives together. Now that she was cleared medically to return to duty, Hackett was looking forward to seeing Shepard more like her old self.

She didn't disappoint, stepping into his tiny office with a big smile, the picture of perfect health. "Thanks for fitting me in, Admiral. I know you're bus— …Wow, they've given you luxury digs, haven't they."

"Hmph. I'm mostly working out of Benning these days, since it's the acting replacement for Arcturus while the space station is under construction. Whenever I come here to Vancouver for meetings, I end up in a different broom closet."

"That's the downside of all the post-war rebuilding, Admiral. Not enough finished spaces." Shepard took the lack of an extra chair in stride, leaning casually against a file cabinet. "Kaidan and his students have been moved to new locations around town three times in six months. It's pretty much the same everywhere, I imagine."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, of course. It's thanks to you that we're alive to rebuild," Hackett admitted, leaning back in his chair. "You're looking good, Shepard. The fitness report I received said you're 100%, back to your pre-war capabilities. Must be feeling anxious to ship out, get back into space again. After that promotion ceremony to Captain, of course."

Her smile slipped just a bit. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know it's a big honor—the promotion, command of a brand new ship, with whomever I want to choose for crew. It's just that…well, I'm not sure I want to be stationed out of the Citadel."

Hackett nodded. "I know it's not ideal, berthing at a rented space at the Citadel. You'll be transferred to Arcturus as soon as the docking bays are ready, but that's probably two years away."

Shepard looked down and shuffled her feet, shifting her weight. "I'm not just rethinking the assigned port. I'm rethinking the command. I…I might want to stay here in Vancouver."

The admiral crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow. "I need more of an explanation than that, Shepard."

"Well…I do love space and being in command of a ship and crew. For a long time, I never imagined a different life for myself. But now…Kaidan and I are finally together. And we're happy. But if I take this new command, and he stays with his current teaching assignment, we'll be lucky to see each other 3 or 4 times a year."

Hackett was silent for a minute, looking at Shepard's posture, with her head down and shoulders slumped. "I know it's tough, Shepard. It's a challenge for all dual-service couples, especially when both get to senior ranks. But it's part of the package when you serve in the Alliance.

"As a suggestion," he continued, "have you asked Alenko about transferring to the Citadel, too? I can think of 3 positions off the top of my head that would be suitable for his rank and skill set."

A deep sigh was her only answer for a long moment. Then she looked up again, determination back in her eyes. "Kaidan loves teaching these biotic students. It's not just a rung on the career ladder for him; it's his calling. He's given up so much for me, been through so much because of me. I don't want him to give this up. I think it's time I sacrifice something for him."

"Have you actually asked him what he wants?" A guilty flush stained Shepard's cheeks. "That's what I thought. I can tell you're serious about this, so I'll think about potential options. Investigate what work might be appropriate for you here in Vancouver. But today isn't the time to make a final decision. Take the coming holidays to think about it some more. Maybe talk to your husband about it. Your tentative report date is 1 Feb., so we have some leeway here."

"Alright, Admiral. I'll think about what you said and be back in early January. Thank you for taking the time to see me."

"Anytime, Commander. My position demands that I keep what's best for the Alliance in mind at all times. But I also want what's best for you."

He gestured toward the door. "I know you can see yourself out. Merry Christmas and all that."

"Really, Admiral?" Shepard grinned. "I would have pegged you as a 'Bah, humbug' sort."

"I usually am. I'm making a special effort for you. Say 'Merry Christmas' and leave, Shepard."

"Merry Christmas, Admiral."

Two hours later, another knock disturbed the admiral. He looked up from a file folder with a frown. "What now, Ensign?"

"It's Major Alenko, sir. He's asking to speak with you."

Hackett looked at the clock and sighed. "Alright, send him in. But you'll need to contact the Arcturus committee. Tell them I'll be 15 minutes late for that meeting."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as the adjutant left the doorway, Kaidan appeared, a bit hesitant. "My apologies, Admiral, for surprising you like this."

"Come in, Major. It's good to see you." Hackett stood and stretched, then half sat on the edge of his desk. "I'm actually glad for the interruption. I was starting to feel melded to that chair. But as you heard I can only spare a few minutes."

"I understand, so I'll get right to it." Kaidan straightened until he stood at attention. "I'd like to formally request a transfer from the training division back into the fleet. If possible, I'd like to be assigned to a position on the Citadel."

Hackett looked down to hide the smile at the edges of his mouth. He sighed as he looked back up. "From what I understand, your work with biotic special forces has been exceptional. Has a problem developed with the program?"

"No, sir." A blush began to darken Kaidan's olive cheeks. "I'm requesting the transfer for…personal reasons."

"Ah. And I assume when your wife's port assignment eventually changes to Arcturus, you will then request another transfer."

Kaidan flinched at the Admiral's chiding tone. His stance deflated as he admitted, "Well, I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I…I just want to be with Shepard."

"You're willing to give up a position you love in order to see her a little more often?"

The Major remained silent, so Hackett continued. "Have you considered asking her to stay in Vancouver? With her accomplishments, I'm sure non-fleet branches of the Alliance could find some kind of suitable work for her. Hell, they'd probably create a custom position for her. We owe her that much."

Kaidan suddenly grew passionate. "No, I can't do that. She loves the openness and excitement of space, and she's the best ship's captain I've ever seen. Within weeks, every member of her crew is a family member. And she needs that. Even with the two of us together now, she needs that larger sense of family."

His voice dropped in volume but became even more sincere. "She's worked so hard. Sacrificed so much. I won't ask her to give up more, not when I can find a way to avoid it."

"I agree that she deserves happiness after these last few years," Hackett admitted. "But what does she think about this offer of yours? Have you two talked about it?"

"No, not in so many words. But I know actually being together makes her happier than when we're separated."

"Even if giving up teaching makes you miserable? That won't contribute to long-term happiness, Major."

Kaidan dropped his head, dejected, but perked up as the Admiral continued. "I'll think about your request, but I want you to do some serious reconsideration over the holidays. Maybe even talk to Shepard about it. I'll be in touch with you after the new year."

"Thank you, Admiral. I appreciate it, I really do. Merry Christmas!"

Once the major left his office, Hackett called to his adjutant. "Ensign, I'm heading over to the Arcturus meeting. But when I return, I'll want to talk to Admiral Fleming at Benning. See if you can arrange QEC use. Tell him it's about senior staffing issues."

Two days later, on Christmas Eve, Shepard and Kaidan cuddled under a blanket on the couch. They sipped wine, watching an image of burning logs on the vid screen. A two-foot-tall Christmas tree with tiny lights stood on a table in front of the only window in the small living room.

"I know you didn't have much to work with," Shepard said, snuggling into the niche where Kaidan's neck met his shoulder. "But you actually managed to make this place cozy. I can't remember the last time I was in a housing unit for Christmas, let alone one with a tree. I just don't have much experience decorating for holidays."

"If Mom weren't visiting her sister in Hawaii, we could have celebrated at the house on English Bay. With a real fireplace," Kaidan sighed. "Plus a seven-foot tree in front of the picture window looking out over the water. And the possibility of snow."

"Woah, there, cowboy," Shepard giggled. "I'm not sure I'm up for cold, fluffy, white stuff that will turn my nose an unattractive shade of red."

Kaidan leaned down and lightly kissed said nose. "It wouldn't be unattractive. It'd be cute. You're always beautiful to me. Anyway, celebrating our first Christmas like this is pretty nice, too."

"Yes, it is." Shepard lifted her face just enough for a kiss when the doorbell rang. "Are we expecting someone you didn't tell me about?"

"I didn't invite anyone," Kaidan said, untangling himself to stand and walk to the door. He checked the peephole. "It's Admiral Hackett!"

"Well, let him in, silly," Shepard teased, standing up beside the couch. "It's chilly out there."

A moment later, Kaidan hung up the Admiral's coat and scarf while Shepard guided Hackett further into the living room. "Merry Christmas, Admiral. Would you like some wine or something else to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm actually on my way to another gathering. Mandatory hobnobbing with the other admirals." He turned slowly, admiring the small holiday touches around the room. "I was wondering if the two of you have talked to each other yet."

Both Kaidan and Shepard broke eye contact with Hackett, one looking out the window, the other examining the ceiling. Then his implication sunk in.

"You talked to Hackett?" Kaidan asked his wife.

"Um. Yes," Shepard replied. "You did, too? What about?"

"The same topic you wanted to discuss," Hackett announced. "Let me lay this out for you both: Shepard, Kaidan told me he wants to sacrifice the teaching he loves so the two of you can be together while YOU take the command YOU would love. And Kaidan, Shepard told me the exact same thing. She's willing to sacrifice a position she's always wanted in order to stay together while YOU keep the job YOU love."

They both stared before breaking out into wide smiles.

"The two of you are ridiculous," he groused. "What was I supposed to do?"

Shepard stopped beaming at her husband long enough to turn to Hackett. "What did you decide? Why are you here?"

"Well, it's Christmas Eve. So I'm obviously here as Santa Claus." The admiral glared when Shepard snorted. "It's true. Now do you want your presents or not?"

He reached into an inner pocket of his uniform coat and produced two envelopes. He handed one to Kaidan and one to Shepard. "Now read. And you better appreciate. This took me two days of negotiating to set up."

Kaidan opened his first. "This says that the biotic special forces program is being moved due to the ongoing shortage of usable space in Alliance facilities in Vancouver. The program…and all staff, including me…are relocating to a 'more appropriate and permanent' location in the expanded Alliance facilities on Benning. Effective 1 March."

He looked a bit stunned. "This is great. But Benning? Why Benning?"

"Just wait a moment." Hackett looked smug as he directed, "Shepard, read yours."

"Okay, mine says…because I've relinquished the command of the new ship, I'm being offered the position of captain on an older ship with some war damage that will make port in…Benning! And because the repair work on that ship is not yet complete, the estimated date for first mission isn't until 1 June. Until then, I'll be assigned to Benning, providing input on the refurbishment and choosing and training an appropriate crew.

"Benning, Kaidan!" Shepard cried. "We can be together on Benning! And both do what we love!" She grabbed her husband into a tight hug. Kaidan tilted her chin up and kissed her with growing intensity until Hackett cleared his throat.

"There's one more piece of news," the admiral said. "If you're interested. Or I could leave and you could go back to kissing like newlyweds."

"We ARE newlyweds," Shepard sassed, "but please, what's the rest?"

"It's just a little detail. The name of that older ship…is the Normandy SR-2. Merry Christmas."


End file.
